


A tryst

by Cirilla9



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: The dangers of returning late at night when your roommate is a tad too curious





	A tryst

 

„Now we should part.” Winnetou stood up and so did I.

Around us grasshoppers chirped and trees hummed, sounds of the city were heard too but muffled by the distance and wood in this place chosen by Winnetou for our secret meeting. It hurt me almost physically thinking that I will lose him again after such a short reunion. Maybe some of my feelings reflected in my eyes or maybe he felt the same – one soul in two bodies as Intshu-tshuna had said, what one thinks, the other shall too – for he pulled me into the hug. I reciprocated his strong embrace eagerly, holding him as close to my heart as I could, wishing I could have him like this forever. But that was wishful thinking, he had his mission, I had my task and honor demanded we’d both fulfill that.

Yet it was hard to break this moment, especially as Winnetou’s mouth found way to my neck, pressing to the skin there, nipping gently…

In the end the farewell lengthened significantly, time stretched into moist forest floor and the heat of another’s body, melted into the scent of sweat and pine needles.

I came back to the hotel flushed, about to go inconspicuously to my room, regretting there was no proper bathroom to wash away the incriminating evidence from my clothes, like spot of dried seed here, grass stain on the trousers there where the material was jammed to the ground as we both rutted on the forest floor among the trees. And a mirror I could use as well just to assess all these little scratches from thorns or Winnetou’s fingernails… I could hide them all anyway under the lousy clothes chosen for me by Old Death.

Speaking of the devil, the man appeared to be leaning on the wall in the shadows of the staircase.

“Well, mister, I didn’t know you are of the macho type. Greenhorn yet but arrives such an elegant to the port and at once some mistress is willing for a tryst. I only wonder when you managed to talk to her, if all day long you’ve hanged out with such an unappealing companion as me. Most likely before you fell at me on the street and walked for a beer with me?”

“What are you saying…” I stammered, nervously straightening my crumpled clothes. Old Death had a disconcerting ability of making me feel as a novice.

“You were, of course, on a date.”

“Pshaw!”

“Oho, you try to deny again while you are obvious even in this gloom. Clothes in disarray, cheeks bright red, leaf in the hair. Ha! Knew it,” he clapped his bony thigh in triumph.

Because it was a hideous trick. I reached to my head, prompted by his words, only to find out that my hair are perfectly free of forest litter, maybe just a little disheveled.

“Well, so what’s the bride name?”

“Give it a rest, sir.”

“Still not admitting it! When I told him what he did, marked the place even; I’m waiting here a good hour until the forest tryst would come to an end and yet he’s still lying to my face.”

I was starting to feel angry. The meeting with Winnetou was so pleasant, I’ve missed it so much yet all we were given were just few moments and now Old Death wanted to analyze it with his crude way. And he accused me of lying to that!

“There is a difference between a lie and a discretion, sir.”

I was about to pass him in resentment but he got in my way, blocking the corridor so narrow even his thin body was effective for a barrier.

“Alas! Do not take offence, sir. I didn’t mean to insult you. You don’t want to betray the name, that’s your business. You’re defending her honor, I’m sure. Though, hah, it looks to me only a wedding could bring her honor back now,” saying this, he stared pointedly at my neck.

I willed myself not to raise a hand to cover the kiss-mark that was undoubtfully blossoming there, after Winnetou grazed at the skin. I wished to spend the rest of the night thinking of the recent events, reliving the delightful moments when they were still fresh in my memory. I craved to be in my hired room alone already, curled upon the too short bed and dreaming of Winnetou.

“Oh, what a dreaminess I can see in your eyes.”

“Sir, you are really taking it too far. I was beginning to think of you as a friend.”

“There, there, no need for anger. I was just teasing you a bit. Can you offer me at least a glimpse of truth? And then I will leave you in peace for good this night. If not the name, then maybe just the color of the hair?”

“Black,” I replied. And here I should have stopped but my tongue run quicker than my mind thought, “but it’s not a usual black, matt like of some Negro or a Spaniard’s dark brown that only seem black. Oh no, I mean the purest black, darker than a raven’s wing, almost reflecting dark blue when a light illuminate it just right-”

I ended abruptly.

But it was too late already.

“Good heavens! Winnetou?!”


End file.
